Occluded Luster
by Ryu Niiyama
Summary: Love can be as a shining jewel, but like a precious stone it can become clouded and uncertain. What will a thief with a hesitant heart do when such a jewel is placed before her?


Occluded Luster

By: Ryu Niiyama

I don't own anything.

* * *

She was different.

Too noble to be a thief and yet the best Sapphire had ever seen. She remembered the first time she felt those warm amber eyes upon her, her gaze searching for all of her secrets, searching for an angle to push, to break. She had easily exposed a well-crafted extortion heist in a matter of moments and to this day Sapphire wondered what made her so transparent. Sapphire had gone to Brynjolf immediately after, demanding that he test her mettle. She knew the knave would credit any successful scouting solely to himself, but the Nord didn't care, the only thing that mattered was seeing her again.

Even now she remembered the feeling of seeing a woman in ill-fitting armor, likely taken from the body of a brigand, her face shrouded in the distinctive Redguard turbans worn by many of the outlanders and the few Skyrim-born that wished to honor their heritage. Her olive skin had been hard to discern in the Bee and Barb's poor lighting and yet the barest sight of it drew Sapphire's gaze like a shining star.

Only those warm, hypnotic, hazel eyes could be seen and Sapphire found herself unable to look away. Her face had been masked, and Sapphire had trouble determining her race, given her dusky skin and her svelte, statuesque form. Yet when she spoke, the woman could have been a horker for all she cared, so long as that warm contralto never ceased. Later that evening, her breath caught as she saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen walk into the ragged flagon. She still wore the ill-fitting armor, yet this time her head and face were uncovered.

The woman was of Altmer blood but it was obvious that her linage wasn't pure. Her brow ridge was smoother though she still possessed the mer eyebrows that seemed to always be drawn down and pensive. Her eyes, with their odd hazel hue, were slightly wider than most Altmer and slightly more rounded. Her nose was not the sharp elegant point of the elves but instead a softer rounded nose that reminded her of the Redguards she'd seen. Her lips were full and lush and reminded her of a bow poised to fire. Her ears were more Altmeri, though they seemed slightly larger than what she'd associated with female mer. Her ears were pierced with the golden rings that only the Kahjit or Redguards would wear, the bangles glowing with enchantment. The most striking feature was her hair; Sapphire had never seen an Altmer with raven hair and it fell in wavy curls mid shoulder blade. The combination was exotic and alluring and for the first time in her life Sapphire found herself blushing when gazing upon another.

The first time she'd ever seen the manmeri in the armor of the guild she'd lost the ability to breathe. The recruit's Redguard heritage was placed on stunning display as her body, powerful and yet wonderfully softened with lush curves glided through the Flaggon like it was a ballroom. Her skin was a luminous olive, a sensual blending of the Altmer golden and the Redguard's rich swarthy hues. The soft leather clung to her skin snugly, yet the woman moved with a primal, female grace. It reminded Sapphire of the sabercats that lived near the plains of Whiterun, all precise flowing movement and irresistible strength.

After the Goldenglow job Brynjolf had been exceptionally smug, yet Sapphire was only pleased that this alluring woman would now remain with the guild… remain within her grasp. Sapphire had always had an eye for treasure and this woman was a most mysterious and unique find. She wanted to know more about her, and the Manmeri seemed eager to oblige. Perhaps because there were few women within the guild and all of them had a chip on their shoulder Sapphire always found herself running into the new recruit. It became a bit of a joke between them that they were never far apart.

The Manmeri was always curious, yet she was careful to never intrude. She was far too polite to be a thief, really. Still her company was becoming more and more welcome the longer they spoke. When Sapphire told her the source of her moniker, full lips that she had been having great difficulty looking away from, smiled softly and then she bled into the shadows like a specter. After that, the most flawless and beautiful Sapphires began to end up intermingled with her things. She remembered almost twisting her ankle when one had been deposited into the boot she was trying to wear the next morning. She found out later that day that velvet, haunting voice could produce a soft chuckle that brought both a smile to her face and a surprising wetness to her core.

When she confronted the Guild's rising star about her deposits, only a shrug and a brief immolating gaze were the responses before the Manmeri left for a job. Sapphire had never wanted affection from others, she could not stand to be touched and rarely did her body's natural desires make themselves known. So she had been blindsided the first night she saw the Manmeri's amber eyes in her dreams and felt that sultry voice coil about her soul.

The Manmeri had not pushed for more than Sapphire had been willing to give however. The few times they worked on jobs together Sapphire was allowed to work unimpeded and not coddled like some farm maiden that had not seen the world. They shared a drink or two at the Bee and Barb, though Sapphire noted that the Manmeri never drank spirits; her goblet was only ever filled with water, milk or jazbay juice. They shared little stories, and talked about the places they had been. It was more than she'd given anyone else, but still she kept the beautiful recruit at arm's length in case she wasn't what she seemed to be. They were thieves after all…none of them were what they'd seemed to be. Still she couldn't help but want to trust this woman that had become so important to her. She hadn't expected to reveal any of her past to her newfound friend, knowing that it would only be used against her in the end. Yet all she could feel was relief once her story had been told.

When Mercer Frey had reported that her friend had been killed by Karliah, Sapphire swore revenge. She had never wanted to kill someone with such fervor since the day she gained her freedom long ago. Her blade had not tasted blood in some time, yet it would feast upon the Dunmer's for what she had taken from Sapphire. When her friend had returned with Karliah in tow, the betrayal that she had always expected and feared paralyzed her. It had all been a lie, their friendship…her burgeoning affection, all of it nothing more than a farce.

She'd felt those amber eyes upon her and all she could be inspired to feel was revulsion. It must have shown upon her face because she watched those cherished eyes shutter and then there was a withdrawal of her soul. The warm friendliness that had always been there faded and became cold. Sapphire couldn't understand why, but she felt cast adrift at the change and even though this woman had betrayed them all, she wanted the lie back.

When Mercer Frey's treachery had been revealed and both Karliah and her friend had been exonerated, Sapphire could only feel shame. She had been ready to reject the Manmeri so easily before; the only true friend she'd ever had and perhaps the first person she'd ever truly come to care for. She buried herself in her work, not wanting to face their new Guildmaster, not wanting to be made transparent before those all seeing eyes. The boss hadn't accepted the subtle rejection however, the sapphire gifts continued and finally she confronted Sapphire in the middle of a job of all places. She had allowed Sapphire to finish her job but cornered her in the wilderness as she began the trek back to Riften. Sapphire had found an abandoned farmhouse to spend the night and had nearly died of fright when a tall figure cloaked in darkness and shadow came to her as quiet as death itself.

She had drawn her dagger with shaky fingers and she could feel the power of the masked figure's personality radiating from the inky armor that seemed to engulf darkness itself. The masked thief had moved quicker than she'd ever seen and disarmed her while removing her mask. When the boss' face had been revealed Sapphire thought she'd drown in the cacophony of emotions that rioted through her heart. Shame, awe, annoyance, elation and desire all clamored for her attention. When that sultry voice spoke, all Sapphire could hear was desire.

The first time they'd kissed, Sapphire had initiated it and when she finally pulled away from the Sovengarde that was the manmeri's mouth she had been horrified. Those beautiful lips had curved upward and she had reached out and stroked Sapphire's cheek. The silver tongued woman seemed to swoon slightly and Sapphire was filled with wonder knowing she could dismantle her calm so easily. Softly, the Nightingale apologized and she spoke of her affection for Sapphire. Yet what shattered Sapphire's resolve was the gentle thief's willingness to wait. She knew that Sapphire did not seek love, and she would not force it, yet if Sapphire one day chose to come to her she would be waiting always.

Sapphire demurred and her boss left with a kind smile and three large specimens of her favorite gemstones. Their friendship resumed as before, yet there was a subtle change in how they interacted. Sapphire had never courted or been courted aside from Vipir's stupid catcalls, so the change was strange yet exhilarating. In time, she realized that friendship alone was not enough to sustain her and she went to her beloved guildmaster craving an end to this hunger that she didn't understand.

That silver tongue upon her core and those talented hands upon her body taught her that sex could be an act of such beautiful, exquisite pleasure instead of fear and pain. Sapphire had wept in her arms, showing a weakness and vulnerability that she had never shown another. Even during the horrible time of her past she had not given them that much of herself, her soul was hers to keep, no matter what happened to her body. For the first time in her life her soul belonged to someone else…yearned for someone else and it terrified her.

"My precious jewel…" That alluring voice had whispered into her ear, and she felt beautiful and desired. She felt loved and exalted as if she were the most perfect woman in all of Tamriel. That the Guildmaster, a woman whose beauty could shatter even the most callous of hearts would look at her in such a way confused her…and it inflamed her. She learned how to be swept away by her desire. To take a woman and know that this woman allowed it because she and she alone was the source of her pleasure, and the only one that could satisfy her hunger.

For a time it was enough. This woman, this love was the most beautiful dream only for her. Yet she had been mistaken, her beloved was not hers at all. The guildmaster prepared for a trip to Solstheim, primarily to see if the guild could set up a foothold there. She had wanted Sapphire to come with her, but she understood her love's reluctance. In the week leading to her departure they made love for days, as if they would never see one another again. Had Sapphire known what would have taken place she might have been tempted to keep her beloved close and never leave her side.

When the Guildmaster returned she was changed somehow; there was a weariness in her eyes that had not been there before. She finally spoke of Helgen, and the black dragon that had burned the city to ash and cinders. Since she had not seen another dragon and considering she'd narrowly escaped with her life she ran, ran until she somehow ended up in Riften. Sapphire knew the rest but she didn't know the shame that had burdened her love. She was the descendent of _heroes_, the blood of Blades Grandmaster Baurus and the Champion of Cyrodiil flowed through her veins. In that moment everything about her skills made perfect sense as well as her sense of honor. Sapphire knew that her beloved would no longer stand by and do nothing. Something had happened in the night within that barren land, and it had awoken the slumbering hero within her love's soul.

The boss began to venture to the other holds, clad in armor rather than shrouded in leather and shadow. Word reached the Guild that she had killed a dragon and had been made Thane of Whiterun. There were whispers in every hold of the return of the Dragonborn, though most refused to believe a bastard manmeri could hold the noble honor. Sapphire felt her beautiful dream unraveling. This wondrous creature was not meant to be hers, for the world would soon take her away. She gathered the bag hidden carefully in the wall, filled with every sapphire her beloved had ever given her and she tied it to her belt. Gathering her traveling pack, the thief headed towards Falkreath hold and a place called Lakeview Manor. She knew what she had to do.

It was time to wake up.

* * *

Skyrim has pulled me back in it seems. I have NO idea where this fic came from or this potential paring. This is my standard Dragonborn, Nadira. She is a half Redguard and half Altmer woman with black hair.

Read and Review please,

R. Niiyama 2015


End file.
